


Words of Wisdom

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Pegging, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Words of Wisdom

"Thanks so much, Harry," Hermione said and disappeared as Harry closed the Floo connection.

"What did Mrs. Weasley need this late at night?" Severus said, pulling his robe tight around his body. 

"She needed some advice," Harry replied, "as well as some of your famous _Super Slick Slick_."

"Why on earth do they require a lubricant?" 

"Hermione has discovered the 'joys of pegging' as she called it, although I guess they need more practice."

Severus cringed slightly. "My sympathies to Mr. Weasley."

Harry snorted then said cheekily, "I think we should practice _our_ technique, too."

"Practice does indeed make perfect."


End file.
